Love Happens
by RosePhoenix18274
Summary: AU Slash; Voldemort was tired of these feelings. Nobody ever listened to him, and he was all alone. Then, he meets a diamond in the rough path of life...
1. Chapter 1

The notes of the music rang through Voldemort's ears as the bodies in the concert hall churned around him. His eyes looked up towards the stage and focused on the sole being upon it. The mocha skin of the being shone in the spotlights, and its dark curly hair splayed through the air. He was the most beautiful person Voldomort had ever seen.

"Your butt is mine. Gonna take you right. Just show your face…"

Voldomort zoned out and marveled at how wonderful the situation would be if the lyrics were true. His daydream, consumed with naughty pleasures, was abruptly cut short as one of the other concert-goers brushed against his…arm. He returned to listening to the magnificent voice flowing through the speakers.

"I'm giving you on count of three to show your stuff."

And show his stuff Voldomort would do if only given the chance. He would make the chance for himself by force.

As the lyrics slipped passed his moist lips, he looked out into the massive crowd. Right there on the stage, stood a man, a handsome, sexy man with pale _white _skin, the colour of clouds and the Jonas Brothers. His bald head looked absolutely perfect with his gorgeous crimson eyes. The cavity where his nose should've been was smooth and incredibly attractive to him.

The music died off, and in return he stopped singing. They took in each others' appearances once more. He thought the stranger was so gorgeous; his thoughts traveled into the perverse slums of his mind, arousing himself.

Both men left the stage together to finish their business.

"And that is how babies are made."

"But, Dad, how exactly-"

"No, Orichimaru, I'm not telling you all of those details. Your virgin ears and mind will not be able to understand it until you are older. If you want a deeper explanation, go ask your father," Voldomort retorted to his son. "Michael, your son wants to know more about sex. You explain it to him."

At that moment, Voldomort's husband Michael Joseph Jackson entered the room with a coy smirk upon his lovely pale face (long story short Voldomort didn't like black people, and Michael loved him so dearly so he bleached his skin to be the same shade as his husband).

"Now why in the world are you even telling him about sex this early? He's only six right now; give him a couple more years," Michael questioned Voldomort.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Orichmaru awoke with a start from the horrible dream-turned-nightmare. His father Michael didn't really die…it was just a terrible instance that had plagued Orichmaru's mind for the past couple of months. Voldomort had left a few years prior to stalk and attempt to kill a British child named Harry Potter. Ever since that day, Orichimaru had come to hate his nose-less father for obvious reasons. Michael had been devastated when his lover had abandoned him for a mere child.

Both males wondered if they were no longer good enough for Voldomort, but the younger of the two had quickly gotten over such feelings. He got up out of bed and made his way to the bathroom adjoined to his room. Seventy-two minutes later he reemerged from the bathroom with his long, inky black hair flowing down passed his shoulders. His footsteps were eerily silent as he walked down the stairs to the sitting room.

When all of a sudden:

"Michael, Orichimaru, I'm home!"

CLIFFYYYYY!

**No, we are not on drugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the story whatsoever.**

Love Happens Chapter 2

Orochimaru gaped at the pale man in the foyer of his house. He hadn't seen his father Voldomort for at least fifteen years, and virtually nothing had changed about Voldomort's appearance…well…except now he was wearing this weird black cloak thing. Orochimaru was absolutely disgusted with his father's clothing choices (I mean, honestly, doesn't Voldomort know that wizard cloaks went out of style in the 90s? Apparently not…).

"Maru, who's at the-" the crashing sound of braking plates echoed throughout the room. "Voldy," whispered Michael, "you're home."

For some odd reason, both of his fathers' presences in the same room after so many years through Orochimaru into a horrible rage.

"Home?! No. This is no longer your home. I don't know what you've been told, but we were completely fine without you. So you can walk your stark-white rear out of my household before I use my chakra skills against you," flew out of Orochimaru's mouth in the same way a hiss would come out of a snake's mouth…wonder why.

Michael seemed to be brought out of his reverie by the sound of his son's cold voice. Voldomort merely stood in the doorway observing the scene before him.

"Orochimau Jackson-Riddle! You will _not___speak like that to your father! Now go. Voldomort and I have some things we need to discuss, and I do not want you to overhear them. Go to the grocery store like I've been telling you to do for the past couple of days. Shoo," Michael commanded his son.

The twenty-one-year-old muttered curses under his breath as he stalked back up the stairs and retrieved his jacket from his closet. He would leave the adults alone for now, but if he came back and Michael was dead- well then it was his own fault for trusting the man who had left them for some stupid kid. He stomped down the stairs for the second time that morning and shoved his way passed his _father_ to move out the door.

The grocery store was roughly a ten-minute walk from his house which gave him time to brood over the occurrences of the day so far.

_Why did he come back after all this time? _Orochimaru pondered to himself. _The kid probably rejected him or something_.

Grabbing a cart on the way in, Orochimaru walked into the store. He snagged anything they either needed or he felt that his father would want for snacks. After shopping around for forty-five minutes he walked up to the cash register, ready to pay and go home. Surely an hour was enough time to work out marital issues.

Orochimaru snorted in dry amusement. He reckoned it would take a lifetime to truly settle his family's issues.

He slipped his hands through the handles on the grocery bags and hoisted them all out of the cart. His martial arts training had made him leanly muscular and filled him with strength that was astonishing to anybody who took him for face value. He was tall, sure; but his slightly baggy clothing hid any muscles that might've shone through. He looked like a twig engulfed in black cloth.

Orochimaru's eyes were immediately drawn to a young child (at least twelve) who was walking along the sidewalk by himself. He smirked, _Little kids shouldn't walk alone. _He'd have to teach the little bugger exactly why doing so was a totally bad idea. The kid attracted Orochimaru with the black-blue hair that spiked up messily in the back and his onyx eyes. He would admit that the boy's hair reminded him of a duck's butt, but that made it all the sexier to him. Ever since he turned sixteen, Orochimaru had taken a liking to little children. Something about them made his heart beat faster and certain parts of him to become heated.

Not bothering to check for cars(such a bad idea. Seriously, he could've gotten hit), Orochimaru crossed the street and followed the boy into an alleyway.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to walk alone?" The words slithered huskily passed his lips as his prey spun around to meet him. Child's eyes widened into doe eyes as limbs started to tremble with trepidation.

"No, but she did teach me to never speak to strangers." _Ohh_ even his voice turned Orochimaru on. It wasn't the pitch of it, but the fear that weaved throughout his words. Yes, that was definitely it.

Orochimaru _tsk_ed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. This was probably his favourite chase by far. The words of his father's song rang in his mind like a bell:

"Your butt is mine. Gonna take you right…"

If it wouldn't have thrown off his sexy air, Orochimaru would have laughed at how well the reference actually fit.

"Well let's teach you a lesson then."

**Crackslashcrackslashcracksla shcrackslash**

Orochimaru walked out of the alleyway with a triumphant smirk planted on his face. The kid (Sasuke as he had learned) was by far his best so far. He hiked the grocery bags higher onto his arms and started the journey back to his house.

Not two steps later he smashed face to face with someone even more gorgeous than Sasuke. Well technically it was face to chest since the guy was at least a whole head taller than himself. Orochimaru's gaze climbed up to the face of the stranger and froze there. His mousy brown hair flopped into his beautiful emerald eyes. Orochimaru was so stunned that he didn't even notice that the god was apologizing profusely (in a Spanish accent no less) for walking into him. The man seemed to notice that he was rambling and cut himself, scratching the back of his neck.

Both of them vaguely recognized the mad laughter of somebody in the background, but they unanimously chose to ignore it in place to study each others' faces.

"I'm so sorry for walking into you. Here, let me help you pick those bags up. Oh, by the way, me name is Antonio Carriedo."

_Such an exotic name for an equally exotic being._

He would not mind having help from this Antonio character.

Not a problem at all.

**(A/N): So that's the second chapter thanks for reading! Again I would like to ensure you that I am not on drugs…I think…but anyway reviews are awesome. Just so you know. Thank you to my awesome friend who helped me come up with all of the crack pairing that will eventually show up. **

**Xxx, Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story whatsoever.**

Love Happens Chapter 3

Antonio strolled down the sidewalk with his BBFL (bromance bud for life duh) Alfred Jones by his side. He had met Alfred at church camp (and we _all_ know what happens at church camp) one year when he was seventeen and Alfie was at the young age of eleven. It was the young American's stereotypical dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that had first attracted Antonio.

He always had a thing for younger guys- call him a male cougar if you will, but as he grew to know Alfred better, he fully understood that nothing romantic would ever happen between them. They quickly learned everything about each other _without_ having to play 20Q. The pair even made up nicknames for each other based on their appearances and actions. Antonio was dubbed Spain for his Spanish accent and his orange-tinted tan skin; Alfred was dubbed America for his all-American good looks, his butting into everybody else's business, and his mindset to always be the hero no matter the situation.

Sometimes, the men often referred to each other as allies as well as friends.

Antonio was thrust back into reality as he collided with a small but solid form. He muttered curses for letting himself fall into his daydream so deeply. He immediately started apologizing profusely before he had even looked into the stranger's face. As soon as he did though, he was transfixed by the pale beauty.

The victim's long pitch-black hair fell around his slender face, enhancing his yellow-green eyes. His skin was a light white with a subtle hint of grey. His long body was sheathed in black fabric that, if removed, probably hid leanly muscled meat. Oh how Antonio wanted to do just that and see the flesh concealed beneath.

Antonio had noticed that while he was observing the stranger, he had been rambling quite awkwardly. He snapped his jaw shut and nervously scratched the back of his neck, hoping he hadn't just made a total fool of himself to this man he now had the strong urge to sack. He heard Alfred laughing hysterically behind him but decided to ignore his mad friend in favour of trying to pick up the pieces with the stranger. He offered his hand to the man in an attempt to make things less awkward.

"I'm so sorry for walking into you. Here, let me help you pick those bags up. Oh, by the way, my name is Antonio Carriedo."

_Oh, God, I'm rambling again._

"Orochimaru. And it was my own fault for the collision. Please there is no need for your help."

Orochimaru…that name reminded Antonio of his friends Kiku and Yao. The had to be something Antonio could do to make up for his blunder.

"Would you like to join us for lunch? Antonio and I were just about to go grab a burger."

_Oh, Alfie. Always the courteous one._

**(A/N): Sorry it took so long to update this! In the past week I've had a majour flu and been submitted into the hospital for having a seizure so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Xoxo, Rose**


End file.
